Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are typically used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various militaries. UAVs offer unique advantages, such as the ability to make UAVs smaller in overall size and lightweight as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles (e.g., human-piloted helicopters and fixed wing aircraft). Some UAVs may operate in urban and residential areas, such as when transmitting packages to customers.
UAVs generate noise during flight, which may disturb or annoy customers or other people. Although some of the disturbance and annoyance may be mitigated by modifications to flight paths, this solution is not complete, and thus may still result in some disruption and annoyance by customers or other people.